


If I Had a Nickel

by siqwithaQ



Series: Try Another Looking Glass [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Suggestive Themes, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:11:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2086734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siqwithaQ/pseuds/siqwithaQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After years and years of deliberation, Ace settles on Shanks as his magic teacher, who teaches him there are both advantages and disadvantages to starting your magical education late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Had a Nickel

Shanks chuckled slightly from his seat on the side as the fireball Ace tried to conjure came out the size of a nickel. Ace glared at his instructor.

"Don't worry about it, sport, you'll get better with practise," Shanks assured him, grinning. He gestured with his one arm at Benn, who recognised the signal and poured Shanks another cup of rum.

"I've been practising!" Ace insisted. His glare switched from Shanks down to his own hands. "Damn it! Why can't I do this?! Even Luffy can make a bigger fireball than this!" He tossed the fire-nickel at the ground, leaving a scorch mark on the already worse-for-wear grass.

"That's because Luffy started learning from me when he was seven years old," said Shanks. "While you, Ace, just started at age twenty-one."

"Right. Of course." Ace took a moment, shoulders hunched, eyes squeezed shut. "Just like everyone tells me… I should have picked a school of magic sooner. I should have settled."

Shanks considered this for a second, then shook his head. "Nah, kiddo, that's not entirely true."

"It's not?" Ace ignored the 'kiddo' nickname. With Shanks, he would just have to get used to the demeaning monickers. "Well, what, then, is the advantage of starting magic late?"

Shanks grinned, hoping up and walking over to Ace with his rum in hand. "If you were a young'un, it'd be very morally questionable when I do this." Before he knew what was happening, Ace felt lips against his own, followed by the trickled of rum running from another mouth into his. Shanks pulled away. "But you're twenty-one, so it's only kind of morally questionable."

"I'm pretty sure that's still pretty questionable," Benn grumbled from off to the side.

"Oh, who cares?" Shanks waved him off.

Benn left as directed, but they could tell he was still near, keeping a wary eye on them.

Shanks didn't bother to wait until Benn had moved his attention elsewhere, though, to start suggesting activities to Ace that might have one questioning Shanks' morals. Ace told him to save it until he'd managed to upgrade his fire-nickels to at the very least fire-tennis balls.


End file.
